futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Discord II: New World Order (Map Game)
The second attempt at making the longest map game, ever. Rules/ Important Information General Rules * No implausibilities, after four warnings, your nation will be taken away, and become available to others. If you don't want this happens to you, please do some research about your nation. * No swearing in-game, but it is allowed in comments. * Every 20 years will be archived. * Each turn will be one year; Once 2100 is reached, each turn will be two years; Once 2150 is reached, each turn will be five years. * No Racial Slurs are allowed. * Turns are added once most of the nations have added a turn, and all Mod and Player responses are done. * If your country ends up being defeated, you can continue to play by playing as a different nation. * There is a max of 1 post per turn, unless a mod event happens. Warfare Rules. * Chances for winning a successful invasion/war against a country in their homeland is 50%. * War is declared after a formal''' Declaration of War''' is announced, however, it takes a year to begin invading. * If a country chooses to do an unannounced invasion, their chances of winning are increased to 75%, but the chances of another country intervening plus a rebellion occurring are also increased to 75%. Nuclear Strike Rules * Nuclear weapons are allowed to be created once a nation has played for five-plus years, and there is a max of 15 allowed to be created each year. * Using a nuclear weapon on a location can cause global outrage; Neighboring countries have the possibility to invade your country, to gain control of the nuclear weapons. Moderator Rules and Regulations * Mod's may not decide what happens within another country unless they have permission from the other country's player. * Head Mod's ruling overrides any ruling. Nation Switching and Interaction * You may only switch your nation once, and it must be a decision made by three mods to allow it to happen. * Any player versus player conflict will be no different from a player versus NPC conflict. * Players may switch to another nation if their nation is defeated. Moderators List of Currents * The Rising Tide 'Solace * '''The Most Serene ' Knight of Malta * 'The Senate ' Sidewinder Signup for Mod If you would like to be a Mod of D2:NWO, make sure to include who you are, why you want to, what you plan to do that we aren't doing, and how you plan on being a plausible mod. Map Soon Players * 'Japan: 'Beta * '''Germany: Knight of Malta * Argentina: Seiga * Latvia: Derp * India: '''Eledec * '''Romania: Hexarafi * Ethiopia: Xi * United States of America: Kuro * United Kingdom: Lonixdron * Vatican City: Sidewinder * Canada: '''Brenden4000 * '''Russia: Lord Kemrii * People's Republic of China: 瑞安 * Uganda: Warrior * Republic of The Philippines: Himmler is a god * Brazil: Emperor of Bread * Dominican Republic: Ismael Perez Ψ''' (talk • • blog) * '''Syrian Arab Republic: Allah, Syria, Bashar Game 2019 The United Kingdom membership in the European Union has formally ceased. Incumbent Nigerian president Muhammadu Buhari is reelected President of Nigeria, and pledges to "put his foot down on the Boko Haram insurgency once and for all." Approval ratings remain high. Crown Prince Naruhito of Japan ascends to the Chrysanthemum Throne, becoming the first Japanese emperor to be born after World War II. The Syrian Civil War continues on, with the Assad regime maintaining large territories and the rebels losing large amounts of territory. * Vatican City: Pope Francis sadly passes away in his sleep. The papal conclave is convened and Péter Erdő, Primate of Hungary, is elected as the new Pope, who styles himself as Pope Constantine II. The papal funeral is held on schedule, and the transition of power to the new sovereign of the Vatican City is smooth. * Republic of The Philippines: This year is the 2019 mid-term election year in this country as the President Duterte’s current party in the House and the Senate (the PDP-Laban) head off against the newly energized Liberal Party, in which they planned to take an majority in the House and the Senate - if impossible, in this heated campaign that worsened when Marcos loyalists in the northernmost parts of the country have begun a campaign of persecution against the LP as well they inteding to secede the country once for all if this country have managed to shift the style of government from republic to federal republic President Duterte favored. As well as increased confrontations between pro- and anti-Duterte groups as well as the sudden emergence of ethno-linguistic groups rivalries in this nation, especially the Visayan and Tagalog issue. In May 13, the population were headed to the polls and voted the politicians of either party they choose in order to control the majority in the House and the Senate response on election results. Meanwhile, the insurgency in the Mindanao region have worsened as the Maute Group - in which nearly obliterated in Marawi Crisis - was reformed into one, terrifying terror group led by the cousin of the Maute Family. New People’s Army has also intensify its insurgency in the north-eastern parts of Mindanao, killing hundreds of innocent civilians and farmers in its wake. In response to this development, President Duterte has declared the duration of martial law in that region into ‘permanent’ as well as sending 5,000 troops to try and quell the growing insurgency in that region response needed. **'Uganda Dip: '''To get our ill disciplined troops badly needed battle hardened experience, we sent some 5000 "Vounteers" to assist Rodrigo Duterte. **'Philippines Dip': We accept the offer of sending your country’s volunteers. But practice moderation when handling civilians in that region. **'Mod: The PDP-Laban maintain the majority within both the House and the Senate, however, the Liberal Party is able to make sizeable gains. The beginning of Martial Law in that region has started a small migration of the citizens outside of that region into the neighboring states. With this, the War against the Maute is able to basically be a decisive victory, however, it is suspected that insurgents have fled the state and migrated elsewhere in the nation.' * '''United States of America': President Trump's approval rating continues to drop as he is mass denounced by members of the military and House, while Republicans continue to lose control of key seats across the country. Democratic policies continue to become more popular as Joe Biden announces his 2020 campaign with Andrew Gillum as his running mate, while Republicans continue to drop in popularity. The Mueller investigation finishes, indicting members of the President's 2016 campaign but leaving him untouched, although describing the Trump family in scathing terms; 'The behaviour of several defendants, especially that of Donald J. Trump, Rudy Giuliani, and Donald Trump Jr. was irresponsible and served to endanger the purpose of the investigation...' headlines the papers. President Trump travels to Taiwan to discuss an arms deal with the small country and publicly toys with unrecognising China Response, while Secretary of the Treasury Mnuchin travels to Japan and the UK to discuss exempting both countries from existing trade tariffs and deepening economic and military ties with both countries United Kingdom Player Response Needed. A rare bipartisan coalition in both the House and Senate passes the North American Economic Deal proposed by Vice-President Pence, leading to the deal being sent to Canada and Mexico to replace the existing USMCA with it. It completely removes all tariffs between the countries Response Needed. **'UK Diplomacy:' The government is willing to establish trade tariffs with the United States. **'Mod: Many supervisors suggest that unrecognizing the PRC is likely to have largely terrible economic effects due to their increase in world trade encompassing much of Europe now, however, Taiwan agrees with the arms deal.' **'Japanese Response: ' The government of Japan is willing to be exempt from trade tariffs and deepening economic ties. But, not military ones. * Brazil: The mandate of Jair Bolsonaro begins. It begins with a program of privatizations in one hundred state-owned enterprises. It also establishes a labor reform, gradual changes in pensions, reduction of the age of criminality to 16 years and begins a process of tax simplification towards a single federal tax. A second assassination attempt happens to the president, but this time it's a shot that grabs. Police are starting an investigation into this. His security is enhanced. Proposals for closer economic and military relations are made to the United States and Israel Response Needed. Leftist protests are made against Bolsonaro. **'United States Diplomacy': The United States accepts an offer for an economic and military alliance. We begin sending Brazil arms. *'Uganda:' Yoweri Museveni launches an Anti Corruption campaign in Uganda. Much of the opposition points out he is likely curbing opposition, but nonetheless its results are fruitful, with corrupt money given to help start-ups to improve the economy. Meanwhile, a street cleaning program modeled after Rwanda's is launched. Meanwhile Bobi Wine is pardoned. Security cameras are instilled in cities to make sure cleaning up occurs. Meanwhile, privitization begins. A "smart city" is promised in Entebbe, we begin investor friendly policies (mod response). '''Meanwhile to appease the western nations, the life in prison sentence for homosexuality is ditched in favor of Therapy. Meanwhile taxes towards moonshine is announced. '''Diplomacy to China: We offer to pay you in exchange for help upgrading our T55/T54 tanks to T59G status and our Type 80 Tanks to Type 96 status(PLAYER REPONSE). '''The inviting of opposition members back to Uganda is to appease the west, but it is being done honestly and safely. More special eocnomic zones are opened, and textile factories created. Meanwhile, a housing project, known as "make the slums civilized" is started, and brick factories are built to create "model villages." Meanwhile biofuels from trash and surplus crops begin, and a green bus transportation system beings, as well as E Rickshaws. Speaking of E Rickshaws and buses, '''We Offer indian investors a chance to produce them in Uganda, so as long as they use local Ugandan labour to create jobs. (Player response). **'Chinese Response': We will agree only if you agree to cease relations with the United States, where we will pick up all investment you will lose. Response Required **'Uganda Response: '''This is not agreed, the demand is not realistic. '''Player response plz' **'Mod: Investors, although very few in numbers, promise help in the construction and funding of the "smart city". ' * Russia: Secret Russian Information Warfare campaigns continue to sow confusion and fake news or misleading news pertaining to European and American politics. Massive bot armies and convincing articles are circulated throughout European media and social media supporting Nationalist campaigns. At the same time, multi-layer disguised Russian bogies continue feeding traditional media outlets click-bait news and fake news, as well as making mountains out of molehills with many insignificant news stories, causing traditional media to degenerate further, sowing confusion and distrust in towards traditional media in the eyes of the West's public. Meanwhile, a highly publicized event occurs where a commercial oil tanker for the first time in recent history travels from Nakhodka, over Russia, and arrives in the Atlantic, proving once and for all that the Artic is sufficiently ice-free for commercial shipping to begin using this route. * People's Republic of China: After a series of protests inside Hong Kong, we begin slowly repealing the treaties signed with the United Kingdom and Portugal, using state sponsored media to deem the treaties of the many unequal treaties imposed on China in the 19th and 20th centuries. Due to our stranglehold on the world economy, our political advisors do not see this affecting much. We begin taking a much more aggressive stance on our claims, sending armed forces into those regions to discourage them continuing their claim to the region. * United Kingdom: The European Union referendum has came out, and the United Kingdom officially leaves the European Union due to troubling with there economic relations with other nations in the European Union (Mostly the smaller, more dysfunctional nations, the main leaders of the European Union is just fine). After this, the UK sincerely contacts the United States for a purchase of 50 F/A-18E/F Super Hornets from them to bolster there aircraft, which right now is anemic due to a lack of fighter jets States Response. The nation is also planning to expand more of its economy and arsenal by expanding traded relations through out the North American, and European continent. The United Kingdom plans to build more submarines to expand the feeble Royal Navy from being dangerously weak, which is planned to be finished by 2027. The nation also plans to expand military size to protect themselves from future threats. **'United States Diplomacy': The United States is glad to give the United Kingdom, one of our longest allies, fighter aircraft. We expect full delivery by 2021. * Syrian Arab Republic: Offensives in Idlib and aim to push the last of Opposition forces out of the provence, however the SAA will not attack Turkish occupied Afrin. Instead we request a temporary Anti-Kurdish alliance with Iraq, Iran and Turkey with the object of eliminating the SDF, Iraqi Kurdistan Forces and the PKK as well as the restoration of pre conflict borders + Mod response. Syria also requests Russian assistance in such an offensive + Mod response. We also demand the withdrawal of US forces from our territory (occupied by the SDF) Response. Syria also pushes for observer status and possible future membership to the Shanghai Cooperate Organisation + Russia + India response. We will also request permission to military aid Iraq in its internal conflict, particularly by undercutting support for the “New Iraqi Ba’ath party” by forming a alterntive pro government Ba’athist party with close ties to Syria response. **'Mod: Due to the US involvement and support in Kurdish regions of Syria and Iraq, the nations asked for the alliance deny participation in the Anti-Kurdish alliance. Iraq is currently in a polarized stalemate between Western Democratic and Eastern Islamic parties, with none of them specifically responding at the moment.' * Japan: ' Under Prime Minister Shinzo Abe, a revision of Article 9 of the Japanese Constitution goes under way. The JSDF is legitimized. More funding is set to go into the forces, from 1% of the Japanese budget to almost 2%, with an increase to almost 90 billion USD by the fiscal year of 2020. Most of the money goes to modernizing and expanding Japan's military forces. Japan now has the 3rd largest military budget, only after China and the US. Following the revision, the Japanese Naval fleet is set to increase from around 155 ships to 180. The Air Force is set to have an increase from over 373 aircraft to around 500 total. JAXA is also set on having a budget increase to around .5%, around 20 billion USD, nearly the same size as NASA. PM Abe announces that Japan will land its first man on the moon by 2028. Lockheed Martin's $1.2 billion anti-ballistic missile radar, announced in 2018, is set to be finished by 2022. PM Shinzo Abe makes the decision to take a trip to India in order of strengthening ties with the country. 'Response Needed **'Indian Dip: '''We greet the PM, and during the trip, India proposes a bilateral trade agreement between India and Japan. 'Response' ***'Japanese Dip:' Prime Minister Abe graciously accepts, announcing that this is will be the beginning of a great partnership. **'Uganda Dip: Musevini is intereted in Japan opening a toyota factory in the development needing Kotido district. It will be profitable for both, and you will benefit from inexpensive Ugandan labour. * '''Argentine Republic: The elections take place, with incumbent President Mauricio Macri winning re-election having 58% of the votes. The government also begins to withdraw from the Union of South American Nations organisation, for the same reasons as Colombia did last year. However the government continues to move forwards with strengthening ties with Brazil and the Southern Cone. * Germany: The government of Chancellor Angela Merkel is falling apart as the CDU continues losing seats in Landtag elections across Germany. The SPD also sees losses. Merkel is forced to resign and is replaced by Annegret Kramp-Karrenbauer by the CDU leadership has Chancellor of Germany until the next federal election in 2021. Anti-migrant riots erupt in multiple cities across the country this year, and the German government finally shuts down the border under immense pressure. The leaders of Alternative fur Deutschland say that it is not enough. Meanwhile, AFD also introduces a bill to the Bundestag to reinstate conscription in Germany as the Bundeswehr is too weak without it. AFD leader Alexander Gauland—the hopeful future Chancellor after the next election—also states that his party will also push for military reforms to strengthen Germany, as the country must become sovereign and no longer dependent on the US. Both the CDU and the opposition agree that Germany's foreign policy will also become independent and will split with the US, due to its instability and disagreements on important problems. Germany seeks to increase relations with Russia, China, and other Eastern countries. Gauland also wants to review the question of Germany's membership in NATO. The German economy continues to be strong, with German manufactured goods being exported across Europe and the world. * Romania: Presidential election is held this year. Klaus Iohannis is re-elected President of Romania with 61% of the cast ballots. Protests against the current government continue after conviction of corruption against several members of PSD, including leader of the party, Liviu Dragnea. Infrastructures in Romania continues to improve; construction of A1 highway from Piteşti to Sibiu starts, new facilities and high buildings in Bucharest are also built. Category:Discord II: New World Order (Map Game) Category:Map Games